starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado
Los artículos destacados de la wiki son la representación de lo mejor que puede ofrecer Star Wars Wiki en español. NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. */Historia */Historia 2006 */Próximos Y, ¿qué es lo que hace a un artículo merecedor de ser destacado? Bien, hemos preparado una lista con lo necesario: ---- Un artículo debe… #…estar bien escrito y detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo. #…no ser objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. #…tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo. #…tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes. #…no haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Portada. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, si puede recuperar su estatus. #…estar lo más referenciado posible. Véase Star Wars:Fuentes para más información. #…contener citas e imagenes. #…contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario. #…incluir la sección de "personalidad y habilidades" en los artículos de personajes. #…incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imagenes de buena calidad si están disponibles. #…pasar la revisión de los Inquisidores. #…contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Detrás de las Cámaras", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. ---- Cómo nominar: #Antes de nada, comprobar que el artículo que quieres proponer no es ya artículo destacado. Téngase en cuenta, que un artículo previamente destacado no podrá volver a verse en la portada, pero sí podrá recuperar el status de destacado si lo ha perdido. #Otros votarán sobre si el artículo es lo suficientemente bueno o no; en el caso de que no lo crean, se deberá detallar qué es lo que le falta (errores, estilo, organización, imágenes, importancia, fuentes). #Entonces se ajustará el artículo hasta que los objetores (con razonables objeciones) estén satisfechos y cambien su voto. #Cuando, transcurrida al menos una semana desde la nominación, y al menos 3 de los Inquisidores, y un número razonable de usuarios comunes, voten a favor y no haya objeciones, el artículo será oficialmente destacado y se añadirá a la cola de próximos artículos destacados en la portada. Cómo votar: #Antes de votar, asegúrate de haber leído completamente el artículo, y de haber detectado todo tipo de errores. (Habiéndolos solucionado si has podido, o informado de ellos en la página de discusión). #Después, compara el artículo con el criterio listado arriba y vota bien a favor o en contra dependiendo de lo que consideres más correcto. ##Si votas en contra, por favor detalla las razones concretas de porque lo haces. Cita por favor, además, cuál de las reglas no cumple o el voto será no válido. #Tal y como se declara anteriormente, cualquier objeción puede ser solucionada por todo aquel que así lo deseé, informando de los cambios cuando los haya realizado. #Una vez todas las objeciones hayan sido solucionadas (o 3 Inquisidores hayan votado a favor y no tenga nuevas objeciones en una semana), el artículo se añadirá a la cola de próximos "artículos destacados" en la portada y eliminado de la lista de nominaciones. Recuerda además añadir en el comienzo de cada artículo nominado. Cada día 1 de mes, es siguiente artículo será colocado en la Portada como destacado, marcándolo con la plantilla . La introducción del artículo aparecerá en la Portada. Las nominaciones inactivas durante un mes, se eliminarán de la lista. __TOC__ Artículos propuestos Boba Fett (0 Inq/2 Usuario/Total 2) A favor #Creo que es perfecto para artículo destacado--Cade skywalker 00:14 26 ago 2007 (UTC) #de acuerdo estoy --Darth paxis 13:23 13 oct 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Dispone aún de algún enlace en rojo en la introducción. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene ni una sola referencia. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Algunas secciones no están completas del todo. Especialmente a partir del la Guerra Civil Galáctica. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Algunas partes están sin apenas interlinks. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Uso excesivo de imágenes en la sección de Arsenal, y otras imágenes excesivamente grandes. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Tabla de personaje incompleta. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Todavía hay usuarios trabajando en el artículo. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:19 28 ago 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Tabla de personaje completada --Manuelin 11:53 2 nov 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas apariciones --Manuelin 11:53 2 nov 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas algunas referencias --Manuelin 11:56 2 nov 2007 (UTC) Cade Skywalker (0 Inq/5 Usuarios/Total 5) A favor #Está actualizado a los eventos de la serie de cómics Star Wars Legacy.--Usuario:Manuelin #--Cade skywalker 02:40 14 sep 2007 (UTC) # Misma razón que las anteriores --Darth paxis 16:05 21 sep 2007 (UTC) # Está casi perfecto --Usuario:Jaime bindo #de lo mejorcito --Arama 12:29 12 oct 2007 (UTC) Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:15 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Aún no tiene una una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. 19:15 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Tiene un enlace en rojo en la introducción (Pirata). --Battle Surgeon 19:21 28 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* Tiene pocas referencias. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:15 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* 3 de cada 10 enlaces están en rojo. Sería positivo y estético que se redujeran. --Battle Surgeon 19:41 28 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Puestas todas las referencias y fuentes de las imágenes --Manuelin 14:39 19 sep 2007 (UTC) *Creada sección Equipamiento --Manuelin 15:46 19 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas citas y fotos --Manuelin 16:00 19 sep 2007 (UTC) *Contiene un 0.9% de palabras incorrectas. --Battle Surgeon 19:40 28 sep 2007 (UTC) *Revisión de erratas y referencias --Manuelin 22:03 6 oct 2007 (UTC) *Las referencias completadas --Manuelin 11:32 2 nov 2007 (UTC) :*El hecho de que haya partes en la wookieepedia que no tienen referencias no implica que no haya que ponerlas. Aún faltan referencias en algunas partes de información. 12:26 2 nov 2007 (UTC) Darth Nihilus (0 Inq/3 Usuario/Total 3) A favor # Un artículo de gran calidad con numerosas imágenes, fuentes y excelente traducción. Buen trabajo-- Usuario:Darth paxis #de los mejores --Manuelin 11:17 22 sep 2007 (UTC) #estoy de acuerdo --Arama 12:29 12 oct 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. 19:25 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Dispone aún de un enlace en rojo en la introducción. --KSK 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* No tiene ni una sola referencia. Debería mostrarse de que fuente proviene cada una de las informaciones. 19:43 15 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *¿Qué se le puede agregar? lo único que le falta de la Wookieepedia es la referencia a Howard Stern, que no es muy importante que digamos--Jedabak 21:14 21 sep 2007 (UTC) *He estado revisandolo superficialmente y ofrezco mi voto si se soluciona el tema de los enlaces en rojo de la introducción. Buen trabajo. 17:33 30 oct 2007 (UTC) Guerra Civil Jedi (0 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 1) A favor # Un artículo de gran calidad con escasos enlaces en rojo y de gran calidad al traducirlo --Manuelin 14:00 3 oct 2007 (UTC) # Artículo central del marco temático que ha estado trabajando Jedaback, por tanto tiene muchos enlaces en azul. Buen trabajo. 16:46 3 nov 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tus objeciones Comentarios Imperio Galáctico (1 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 2) A favor # Amplia información de una de las organizaciones más importantes de la saga. Aunque le faltan las referencias. 13:58 26 ago 2007 (UTC) #Tambien me parece excelente para destacado--Cade skywalker 02:28 28 ago 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #* Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles, sobre todo en las secciones Gobierno y política y en Economía.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 20:16 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Le falta todavía ser revisado y ampliado un poco más --Darth Paxis #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* Se puede ampliar más --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 20:16 15 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Faltan referencias. No tiene ni una. 11:45 16 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Estoy a favor de publicarlo como destacado, pero le he echado un vistazo rápido y he corregido muchas faltas, aun así, creo que necesita un segundo repaso más en profundidad antes de publicarlo como destacado. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 19:07 28 ago 2007 (UTC) Jacen Solo (0 Inq/2 Usuarios/Total 2) A favor #Es un personaje que está bastante completo y que además está adquiriendo gran relevancia en la serie de libros Legacy of the Force --Usuario:Manuelin # Creo que siendo artículo destacado podrá ser más conocido ya que la serie de libros Legacy of the force tiene como personaje central a él y se encuentra en la recta final en un momento de lo más interesante --Darth Paxis : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Algunas cosas obligatorias que aún le faltan: #*Una revisión exahustiva del estilo escrito, para evitar errores y cosas poco comprensibles. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #*Contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #*Añadir y recolocar un número razonable de imágenes y citas. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #*Incluir la sección de "personalidad y habilidades", además tiene la sección "productos" vacia. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:12 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #Algunas cosas optativas que deberían ser añadidas: #* Se puede ampliar bastante más. --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:15 16 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Faltan referencias. No tiene ni una.--Zeist Antilles (consulta) 12:15 16 sep 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios *Añadidas más imágenes y revisión de texto poco comprensible --Manuelin 16:15 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *La galería de productos no existe así que creo que debería borrarse esa objeción --Manuelin 16:27 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas citas de los libros Legacy of the Force --Manuelin 16:31 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Correción de erratas y ortografía --Manuelin 16:34 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadida cita al principio del artículo --Manuelin 16:37 20 sep 2007 (UTC) *Creados artículos con enlace en rojo --Manuelin 15:54 21 sep 2007 (UTC) *Exclusión y revisión de partes de difícil entendimiento y correción ortográfica --Manuelin 15:54 21 sep 2007 (UTC) *Subidas nuevas imágenes e información --Manuelin 11:17 22 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas nuevas secciones --Manuelin 12:21 22 sep 2007 (UTC) *No veo el motivo por el que no puedan ser ya borradas las objeciones que hace ya mucho que ya no se actualizan--Manuelin 12:51 22 sep 2007 (UTC) *Añadidas referencias y una cita al comienzo del artículo así como otras en el texto --Manuelin 14:39 25 oct 2007 (UTC) Jaina Solo (0 Inq/1 Usuario/Total 1) A favor #Es un personaje que está bastante completo y aparece frecuentemente en los libros de Legacy of the Force. -- Usuario:Manuelin : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Objeciones de 11:51 18 sep 2007 (UTC) #* Se puede ampliar Viaje a la Academia Jedi, La Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, un poco la crisis del Nido Oscuro, y la Guerra Alianza Galáctica-Confederación. #* Se deben ampliar las secciones de Personalidad y habilidades y Entre bastidores y crear las de Alias y Fuentes. #* Aún hay enlaces en rojo en la introducción. #* Hay que referenciar el artículo. : Tus objeciones Comentarios Jedi Exiliada (0 Inq/3 Usuario/Total 3) A favor #posee bastante calidad --Darth paxis 14:20 2 oct 2007 (UTC) #creo que posee la calidad necesaria --Arama 12:29 12 oct 2007 (UTC) #merece serlo para así poder darse a conocer un poco más este personaje --Manuelin 14:23 12 oct 2007 (UTC) #Está bastante bien, aunque le faltan imágenes y romances.--Jedabak 15:31 12 oct 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones #Hay que agregarle imágenes, la sección de romances y la última parte de 'Behind the scenes'--Jedabak 15:31 12 oct 2007 (UTC) : Tus objeciones Comentarios Kreia (3 Inq/3 Usuario/Total 6) A favor #Para mí podría serlo perfectamente --Manuelin 17:19 17 sep 2007 (UTC) #lo apoyo también -- --Darth paxis 18:06 17 sep 2007 (UTC) #lo apoyo--Cade skywalker 13:53 22 oct 2007 (UTC) # Mi voto a favor 17:40 30 oct 2007 (UTC) # --Zeist Antilles (consulta) 21:38 30 oct 2007 (UTC) # --Battle Surgeon 21:00 1 nov 2007 (UTC) : Tu voto a favor Objeciones : Tu voto en contra Comentarios *Artículo dedicado a una de las villanas de Star Wars menos conocidas. El artículo está revisado según estándares de la wookiepedia, tiene la información completa, todas sus fotos están subidas, etc. --Manuelin 17:19 17 sep 2007 (UTC) :*KREIA será el artículo destacado de diciembre. Enhorabuena. 12:23 2 nov 2007 (UTC) ::*Qué buena onda, mas aún falta una breve ampliación.--Jedabak 18:35 2 nov 2007 (UTC)